In The Rain With The Boss - Tibbs
by Eurythmatix
Summary: SLASH - Gibbs is angry and everyone has left except for poor Dinozzo. So what happens when they end up in the pouring rain together? And what could possibly go wrong when Gibbs asks Tony to judge how he kisses. Nothing right?


**Name:** Janey Kay Roberts

**Summary: **Gibbs is angry and everyone has left except for poor Dinozzo. So what happens when they end up in the pouring rain together? And what could possibly go wrong when Gibbs asks Tony to judge how he kisses. Nothing right?

**POV: **Tony Dinozzo

**Type:** One Shot

**oOoOoOo**

Gibbs was angry. He was angry and he wanted to go home. Throwing a stack of papers upon McGee's desk, I watched him check his wristwatch and then he glanced up at the sealed off doors of MTAC. Something had gone down up there, I thought as my eyes rested on Ziva picking up her caramel coloured trench coat now, her handbag already dangling on her right arm.

'Goodbye you two', she said avoiding to look at Gibbs. 'I hope you live until Monday.'

'Such a dry joke, Ziva', I said smiling at her. 'If I don't show up, know that I had a wonderful, toe curling Saturday night leading into Sunday.'

'Get a life, Tony', she said and she ruffled McGee's hair as she went.

'Bye, Ziva.'

It was Friday and somehow we had managed to close off a case with Gibbs still pissed beyond means. He was not talking to any of us and he kept sending us these glares that threatened to turn our insides to ice. Talking to him this afternoon was like attempting to poke a snake with a five inch stick. He snapped back, he shouted and he attacked.

Me, I chose to stay out of his way all day because I somehow sensed that his wires were a little disconnected. And I wondered all day what had gotten the boss so angry. McGee had suggested that Gibbs had women problems, maybe someone walked out on him, called him old or something.

'Enjoy the weekend, Dinozzo', McGee said quietly with his eyes darting over to the boss. He was picking up his coat as well now. 'I think you should go home.'

'Enjoy yours too, Probie and I will be on my way out just now. Computer shutting down.'

McGee threw me a nervous glance before he picked his bag up. And then his eyes were on Gibbs who continued to attack a muffin in his hand that was wedged between a sheet of grease proof paper. McGee and I both looked from him then back to each other.

'Get out, Dinozzo', he whispered frantically, 'he's going to like, attack you or something if you don't leave.'

But my computer wasn't shutting down. The screen was still saying 'shutting down'. I was tempted to hold the power button down a little longer than usual so that it would do a quick shut down. But there was the fear of my system going haywire. I chose to wait. And when McGee had gone off, I slowly bent my head down so that Gibbs wouldn't see me from where he was sitting.

It was now nine o'clock in the night, the place was freezing from the A.C and looking around I noticed that the place was almost empty. It was just him and me in here. His paper was crackling as he ate and then there was a slurp as he probably sucked the straw drinking some sort of liquid that wasn't coffee.

I was growing impatient with my computer because it seems as if it was putting me in a tight situation. The damn machine wanted me to come into collision with the boss, having my head bitten off by him. I could sense the fumes coming from him as he sat there and I wanted to get out.

Getting up, I began to silently duck my way out from behind my desk. As I moved along the cubicles, I heard him clear his throat then his cell phone was ringing. Stopping right where I was, I heard him answer.

'Gibbs.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'What?'

'I don't know, Dr. Wilkes, the feeling are still there.'

Pause.

'Well what do you want me to say? I can't lie to you and tell you that I've been trying to forget about it all day. I've been busy but I keep thinking about – yes. Yes but that's hard because in case you haven't noticed I am single and there's no one to help with that.'

I scowled as I stooped there. Help him with what? And why was the boss talking to a doc? Weird.

'Alright I will and yes I remember my appointment on Monday.'

'Yes. Yes that's great I'll try to think of other things in the mean time. I promise. Yes, bye then.'

With my bag hitched between my legs, I began to silently creep towards the elevator. It was then that I realised that when I got to the elevator, Gibbs would obviously hear the doors open. Sighing, I stood up slowly with my eyes focused on the elevator's silver doors and I began to walk towards it, hoping that he wasn't looking my way. I was in already pressing the button, the doors were sliding open, I was stepping inside, the doors were closing and then his hand stopped it from doing so.

He stepped into the elevator with me, his piercing blue eyes holding my gaze as he took the other side of the small box. It was the first time during that day that I noticed that his eyes were red. The boss had been crying or did he not sleep last night?

'Boss', I said acknowledging his presence.

He sniffed in return, lifting a hand up to wipe his face.

Nothing was said as we went down and the silence seemed to be pressing in on me. As I stood there facing him, I kept anticipating the moment when he'd say something to me to ignite some sort of anger. Maybe a head slap? Nothing came as we stood there. But his eyes were on me. My eyes, well mine were all over the place except on his.

And so we stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor and he allowed me to exit first. I did and as I walked towards the exit door with him behind me, I couldn't help but feel that I should say something. I should ask him if he was alright because I he and I had that relationship with each other. It had been ten years since we had known each other and for God's sakes, Gibbs was like family to me.

When we had reached the doors, I was about to pulled them open but I chose to ask, 'you okay, boss?'

He only shook his head and at first I didn't really register his answer. He reached around me to pull open the doors and it was then that the wind outside whipped in around us. We were immediately drenched in the rain that came pelting in at us from all angles. Holding up my hands to shade my face, I turned around to go back inside but only saw Gibbs mirroring my movements.

The door had shut on its own accord behind us and we would have to get out our I.D cards to get inside again. We only observed each other, our eyes narrowed against the wind. And I felt my shirt begin to cling to my chest, my pants front fully soaked. The boss was soaked through as well, from his hair down to his pants and as my eyes moved over him it was then that I realised that he had an erection. It was pressing against his pants, straining against the soaked black pants of his. Weird but I couldn't stop glancing back at his pants as I felt his arm grip mine. And then he was pulling me out from the doorway, along the building and towards a small alleyway alongside the parking lot.

When we were standing there, facing each other: I attempting to squeeze the water from my shirt and him rubbing either shoulder with the palms of his hands, I realised that Gibbs hadn't uttered a word to me. It was me, Dinozzo and my boss hadn't said anything to me for like fifteen minutes now.

'Boss I'm going to ask you one more time... Are you okay?'

He only chose to swiftly take off his long trench coat and then with his eyes on mine, he swung it around my shoulders. I was just left to feel the warmth of his coat around me as we stood there looking at each other.

'Thanks, boss', I said holding our gaze. 'But you look cold as me. Maybe you should take it back.'

He began to take out his keys as we stood there and I chose to step in a bit further underneath the building because the wind was picking up speed.

'Gibbs a word from you would be like a slice of sunshine to me', I said smiling and it was then that he looked up at me with a closed expression on his lined face. Somehow Gibbs appeared like if he was thinking something silently within himself and it involved me. I just knew that it did now because of the way he was looking at me: those blue eyes appearing slightly red yet daring. But what was he daring me to do or say?

The rain came down harder then, lashing against the walls and it was then that I realised that I had a date with a blond by the name of Rea. Rea Jackson, the blond with the slim waist and tempting body. I couldn't wait to get out of here and meet her in the new Ice Cream place down the block from where I lived. It seemed cliché to order ice creams in a weather like this but I would have gone to the moon for Rea. But I needed to go home and change first, needed to slip into something that brought out my sexiness a little more. Not that I wasn't already looking wet and hot. She might just go crazy if she saw me now.

Smiling to myself, I noticed that Gibbs was still looking at me. 'Ah, boss do you mind dropping me home? See I have this date with this chick tonight. She's so hot even this rain wouldn't hold me back.' And I shot him one of my sexy beaming smiles.

Gibbs was freaking me out because he refused to even talk to me. What was wrong with him? The boss was acting weird and I wanted to know why he was staring at me like that.

'Alright, boss what did I do this time?'

He was stepping towards me, his eyes remaining on mine. I began to anticipate a head slap. Sadly that was the least of my concern because suddenly his hand was holding my right arm.

'I think I've gone crazy, Dinozzo', he said softly as he kept his grasp firm on my arm.

'W-why is that, boss?' I swallowed.

'This woman that I was with for the past two weeks now, she called me today to give me the news that our relationship was over. And do you know what else she had the nerve to tell me?'

'What's that, boss?'

He sighed. 'She told me that I am too stuck up and conceited, how I suck at kissing and the real reason she's leaving me is because I strike her as being a closeted gay.'

'Whhat?' I asked in shock, my eyes widening as I looked at him. 'But none of those things are true boss, well except for the part with you being a bit conceited and stuck up at times...but'

'Dinozzo you're not making me feel any better.'

'What can I do, boss?' I asked lightly, appearing to be casual about it all now because he seemed to just need advice.

'I'm not gay, Dinozzo', he said as if I had just stated that he was.

'I know that, Gibbs. What makes you honestly feel bad about her saying that to you? I mean no one else has said that about you have they?'

He looked at me quietly then the corner of his mouth turned up. 'My psychiatrist thinks that I am. Her conclusion is that after Shannon and Kelly died, I had a mental breakdown. She is under the impression that the reason I have had so many unsuccessful marriages is because of my confusion on what I want.' And he kept close to me, I could feel his breath on my face as he looked down at his shoes, or maybe it was my shoes.

'Well maybe you had been a bit shaken up but that gives her no reason to think that you're like gay. You don't strike me as the gay type. You're more serious looking, like navy marine officer serious.'

'Thanks, Dinozzo. It's just that she's not the only one that has said that to me. My psychiatrist did and so did my third wife. Three in a row added to the fact that I can't kiss.'

'Well I bet you can kiss good, boss', I said glad that he was finally talking and it seemed as if all that he had just told me had been bottled up inside for the entire day maybe. 'Why don't you tell her that the way how a guy kisses doesn't really make up like a hundred percent of his sex being?'

Gibbs smiled at me and shook his head. 'That's true, Dinozzo. I was hoping to swing by her apartment on my way home. But it's scaring me to think that if I have to kiss her, how she might react.'

'Well you can practice on me', I said really, honestly joking about it and he raised an eyebrow. 'I mean, you can –'

'So you'd be willing to judge how I kiss right here and now?' he asked cutting me off.

'Boss that's a bit weird but –'

'Please help me, Dinozzo. I want to get her back. She really means a lot to me.' And he waited on my answer.

I figured that hey, we were both guys and it did seem weird to have him practice a kiss on me or something. But I wanted to help him somehow. So we'd do this and it would be over right? Stupid me, it's a funny thing how the weather works on your mind. There I was standing in front of him forgetting that he had just told me people accused him of being gay and he was in a bad mood. I wasn't even thinking about what would happen after I kissed Gibbs: when we returned to the office on Monday. He needed to get to his woman and I needed to get as fast as I could to Rea, so I just gave in.

'Alright, sure', I said, 'let me judge.'

'Thanks, Tony', he said leaning forward just a little, his hot breath heating up my skin.

'Gibbs', I said suddenly changing my mind but his lips were already on mine.

We went on a roller coaster ride from there. Seriously I had never been kissed the way the boss kissed me before. Gibbs had a style of his own. He took everything slow and sensual, sending electric bolts down my spine as his tongue parted my lips to enter my mouth. I couldn't stop myself. Honestly because next thing I knew was that I was kissing him back, our tongues flicking against each other as we stood there, the rain pouring. I ran my fingers through his greying hair as my skin began to prickle from either the cold breeze or the fact that my boss was kissing me extremely well.

His lips were soft and his mouth wet. I felt his firm body press against mine, his erection wedged between my legs and well...a little while after I had become hard as well. Before we knew it I was the one beginning to rub against him as we stood there.

Gibbs suddenly pulled me out in the rain, and we pulled apart, our lips slightly parted as we breathed into each other's mouths. It was incredibly heated between us. And it was not a cliché since the rain was pouring on us. I found his mouth once more wanting to tame this animal inside me. Imagine that Tony Dinozzo, the guy who was sexily appealing to most women was kissing his boss and that boss was a man! My head was spinning. My knees became weak and before I fell, Gibbs had his arms around me.

'Gibbs', I breathed as our lips parted. He continued to kiss me passionately still and I was forced to give in because this was making me feel...incredible.

We continued to press our firm, hard penises together and the wetness of our pants made it easier for us to actually feel each other better. He was hard, hard and hot as I rubbed against him. I reached down and held unto him, wrapping my fingers around him through the cloth of his pants. Gibbs immediately moaned loudly, digging his fingers into my back as I continued to massage him.

'Tony this...' and he rested his head on my shoulder, 'I wasn't asking...for this.'

'Neither me', I said kissing him on his neck and then he had me in his hand, rubbing the tip of my penis as I threatened to come right there and then. But he held unto me, squeezing as I jerked his length through my hand. He was longer where I felt a bit immature beneath his grasp but what the hell. I mean, I was Tony Dinozzo and I always felt like I had it really in for the ladies. But Gibbs: Gibbs had more than enough to drive a woman crazy. He was severely thick between my fingers. I couldn't let him go. I don't think you'd understand but I needed to pump him between my hands.

Don't know if it was these feelings that I got that made me want to know how it would feel to jerk a penis that thick between my own hands. Or maybe it was just that I wanted to make him come. But I found myself pumping him fast, then faster in my hand, my boss leaning unto me as he moaned out loud after ever pull. And then he released me and I came in my pants, feeling my ejaculation mixing with the rain as it drained down my legs. Gibbs came minutes after as well, throwing his head back as he looked up, the rain lashing unto his face.

We kissed once more until we were safely under the shelter thoroughly soaked. And we both pulled back laughing.

'Dinozzo!' he demanded trying to catch his breath as he laughed. 'I never bargained for _that!_'

'Neither me!' I said holding unto his shoulder as I laughed. 'Gibbs you started it.'

'I did not, you agreed to it. If you didn't agree then I wouldn't have done it.'

'I'm...somehow glad we did that', I said shaking my head in disbelief. 'I always wanted someone to help me with that. As weird as it may sound, I have never had anyone do that to me before: give me a handjob. Girls never want to do that.'

'Ya think', he said and his eyes moved down to his pants.

'Shit you can't stop by her apartment like that, boss.'

'And you really need to go home and change before you go on that date of yours.'

I looked at him and smiled mischievously. 'I'm going on no date, Gibbs.'

'What?' he asked looking at me, a small smile tugging at his lips.

'It's too late and besides I believe that once Dinozzo gets started on one thing, he has to finish it.'

'Well said, Dinozzo', Gibbs said moving towards me. 'Your place or mine?'

I looked at him quizzically. 'But your date...?'

'Forget about her. I have found someone who seems to accept me in ways she cannot.'

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around him. 'Your place because honestly, mine is a total mess.'

**THE END **

**REVIEWS WOULD BE LIKE WELCOME LIKE THE RAIN AFTER A DROUGHT **


End file.
